Silver and Black
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: The Black family are vampires. Sirius hates werewolves and would do anything to see a werewolf dead. He finds a werewolf at Hogwarts, and has sworn to kill it, but little does he now that this werewolf actually happens to be Remus Lupin. AU vampire!Sirius, Sirius/Remus slash
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this idea has been in my head for a while. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>SILVER AND BLACK<span>  
><strong>_**Prologue**_

He ran fast through the overgrown grass, feeling the wind whip his face. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, taking in the various smells around him. Animals, nature, water.

He jerked his head towards the village of Hogsmeade and began walking downhill at a quick pace. The full moon hung above him in the night sky, glaring down at the world. When he reached the very edge of the village, he ran his hand through his hair to mess it up a little.

He stepped inside a small pub, called The Hog's Head. It was very quiet – just a few customers dotted around chatting amongst themselves. The drunk ones were chatting _to _themselves.

A young girl, probably no older than twenty, was sitting in the corner alone, reading the Daily Prophet and taking a sip from her cup. Sirius smiled and headed over to her. He stopped right in front of her table and snatched the newspaper away from her.

She looked up at him in anger. It seemed that she was about to yell at him, before her eyes glazed over as though she was in some sort of trance, and she stood up immediately, keeping her eyes on his. He took her hand and led her out of the door silently.

They walked back uphill, with neither of them uttering a single word to one another. He led her into a small cluster of trees. It was pitch black, so they couldn't be seen even if someone was standing just outside the trees they were in. Sirius stopped and sighed. He looked into her eyes, and then up to the sky, before looking back at her.

"I'm truly sorry," he whispered, before grabbing her tightly by the shoulders and lunging forwards to sink his teeth deep into her neck.

All that could be heard for miles was an ear-splitting scream.

**##**

Feeling fully satisfied by his meal, Sirius stepped out of the trees, wiping his mouth, and started walking back up towards the castle. He was in no rush, so he walked slowly, enjoying the feel of the cool wind blowing against his pale skin.

He passed an old shabby building. A gust of wind blew over him, and he picked up a familiar scent.

It was a smell he'd been specifically trained to recognise. It was a smell that he knew belonged to something horrible. A monster.

The smell of a werewolf.

He took a deep breath and then turned around to look at the Shrieking Shack. So this is why everybody assumed it was haunted. There could possibly be a werewolf in there.

Sirius could easily get inside. It would only take a second, and then he could check if it really was a werewolf.

Without any further hesitation, he headed towards the door to the broken house and pressed his ear against the wood. He could hear noises coming from inside and he was now positive that it could only be a werewolf inside.

Turning slightly, he rammed hard into the side of the house, creating a large hole in the wall. The house was dimly lit inside, with flickering lights, and the smell of werewolf was overwhelming. It was clear that this werewolf spent a lot of time in the shack.

He glanced around to see if he could find the beast, but it was nowhere to be seen. Cautiously, he peered through a door on the left of him, and it was there – standing in the corner.

Gleaming yellow eyes stared out at him, taunting him. It was huge. Maybe even double the size of him, and it had a dark brown fur covering it. The creature's teeth were bared, ready to attack.

Sirius closed the door quickly and turned to leave. Opposite him was another door, and he chose to go through it. It led to a long passageway, which he ran through. When he finally reached the end of the passage, he leapt out of a hole immediately above him, narrowly avoiding being hit by a thick branch of a tree...

The Whomping Willow.

Sirius stared up in awe. So that was why the Whomping Willow stood there – to protect students from that monster. He always wondered why such a dangerous tree stood on the grounds of a school. His eyes widened.

There was a _werewolf_ living in Hogsmeade. The werewolf had a passage leading to Hogwarts.

People weren't safe.

As he headed back up to the castle, he knew what he was going to do. Next full moon he was going back to the Shrieking Shack, but this time he would be prepared. This time he'd have a silver axe with him, and this time he wouldn't hesitate.

He would kill it.

**###**


	2. Day One (Sirius)

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>SILVER AND BLACK<strong>

_**Day One**_

The Black Family were an old family. A family that went back for centuries. They started off as a normal pureblood magical family. Aristocratic and prejudiced, but relatively normal all the same.

Phineas Nigellus Black was out one day getting ingredients for a potion he was making, when he was attacked. He didn't know what it was that had attacked him, but it had left a nasty wound on his neck. He'd managed to grab his wand and blast the thing before it could hurt him more, and apparate to safety.

A day or so passed, and the wound began to heal. He decided it must have just been some sort of wild animal.

One morning he awoke to darkness. He went to sit up and banged his head on something. Feeling confused, he pushed up on the thing he'd hit his head on and realised with great horror that he was lying in a coffin. He pushed and pushed at the lid of the coffin, until he somehow managed to smash the marble. When he climbed out of the coffin, that was when it sunk in. Staring around at his surroundings – at his funeral, he realised with confusion that he had died.

But somehow he was still there.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius's POV;<strong>

"Where have _you_ been?" James asked. His voice was laced with suspicion, as Sirius opened the door of the dormitory in the morning and walked into the room.

Sirius still hadn't managed to get the awful events of last night out of his head. He just couldn't believe that there was a werewolf nearby. _Hell_, he thought. _It could be anyone_. He shuddered at the thought that he could be sitting in class with the foul beast later today.

The main thing that was bugging him more than he cared to admit – even to himself, was that he had never noticed that a werewolf was living in Hogsmeade before now. Sirius went out every three nights to hunt. He wondered how he hadn't noticed before. He supposed he must have never been out on a Full Moon before.

Thinking of that as the only reason he'd never found the werewolf before, he felt slightly better. After all, he'd been trained since the age of two to recognise the smell. He was born for this kind of moment, and he was glad it had come. His family would be so proud of him.

Sirius glanced up at his best friend and shrugged. "I was just writing. I couldn't sleep."

"Are you an insomniac or something? You never seem to get any sleep," James said, scratching his head. From the corner, Peter sat up in his bed and yawned loudly.

"What's an issominac?" he asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"An _insomniac_," Sirius corrected, rolling his eyes at his friend. "It means someone who has trouble sleeping. And no, James. I'm not."

"Want me to tell the teachers you're ill or something so you can sleep?" James asked, looking genuinely concerned.

Sirius fought back the urge to scream. He wished his friends would ignore his sleeplessness. He hated 'sleeping'. Seeing as vampires didn't sleep, most nights were very frustrating. To keep up the facade of being a normal mortal human being, Sirius needed to lie there for hours pretending to sleep, and it was unbelievably boring. He would go nuts if it wasn't for his hunting nights.

"No, it's okay," he said calmly. "I'll just get an early night tonight."

"Okay," James replied, tying his shoelaces. "Hey, Pete! Get up so we can go down for breakfast."

"M' gettin' up!" Peter muttered, flopping out of his bed and walking sleepily into the bathroom to shower.

"Look," Sirius said, feeling bored already. "I can't be arsed to wait for Pete. I'll meet you in the Great Hall. I need to speak to someone."

"Who?" James asked.

Sirius gritted his teeth as he tried to think up a lie. "Er, Slughorn. I left my, er, thing in his class yesterday."

James raised his eyebrows and sighed. "Fine," he said. "Just leave me alone with this slowcoach."

Sirius grinned at James and waved. "Thanks, mate."

Sirius headed down through the common room, stopping to wink at a couple of girls on the way past, who all blushed furiously. _If only they knew_, he thought with a smirk as he made his way through the portrait hole.

He walked fast through corridors of Hogwarts, as he didn't want to reach the Slytherin common room too late. It was freezing, and the stone walls seemed to make the cold bounce around the corridors. Sirius shivered.

It seemed he got to the Slytherin common room just in time, as the very person he wanted to talk to walked past, not noticing him. Sirius reached out and grabbed him, pulling him behind a statue.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Regulus whispered furiously, brushing off his robes as if Sirius had contaminated them.

"I have some... news," Sirius said, feeling the excitement bubble up inside him as he thought of what his family's reaction would be.

"Go on," Regulus said, looking intrigued.

"I found one," Sirius said quietly. Regulus stared at him for a second.

"Huh?" he asked. He looked baffled.

"A werewolf!" Sirius whispered louder than he would have liked. "There's one living in Hogsmeade."

Regulus's mouth dropped open in shock. "Are you sure it's really a werewolf?"

"Yes! I saw it with my own eyes," Sirius said. "It's living in the Shrieking Shack. I'm going to head over there next Full Moon to kill the beast."

"Do you have a silver axe?" Regulus asked.

"I sent a letter to Mum and Dad earlier requesting one. I was wondering if you'd like to help me kill it?"

"Are you serious?!" Regulus said, his face lighting up. "You'd actually let me help?"

"Of course," Sirius said, smiling. "I wouldn't let my little brother miss out on something like this."

Regulus grinned. "Even though we hate each other?"

"Yes," Sirius laughed. "Even though we hate each other."

"Let me know what Mum and Dad say," Sirius said. "I asked if they could send an axe for you, too."

"Thanks," Regulus said, looking a mixture of grateful and excited. "I can't wait!"

"Me neither," Sirius admitted, his eyes glistening. "I'll see you later," he said, walking back towards the spiral stairs that led up to the main school.

**##**

Sirius was sitting at the back of his Transfiguration class, absent-mindedly transfiguring a toad into a goblet and staring out of the window. He'd mastered the spell years ago, but he didn't bother telling Professor McGonagall in case she gave him extra work.

James was sitting next to him, trying out the spell and succeeding most times. James had always been good at Transfiguration. Peter however, hadn't managed to transfigure the toad into anything more than a stick.

"At least you're actually transfiguring it," Sirius pointed out, as Peter stared at the stick miserably.

"Why are you so good at it?" Peter whined, staring at Sirius's transfigured toad with envy. Sirius could have sworn he actually saw Peter turn green.

"Well being a va-" he threw his hand over his mouth to stop himself from saying what he had almost let slip out. He let out a fake cough. "Being in a very traditional family," he said cautiously. "We learn this stuff at a young age."

Peter hadn't seemed to notice anything, and went back to practicing the spell. Sirius let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe he'd almost said it. If anyone was to find out that he was a vampire, he'd have hell to pay. Not just from the students and the teachers and the Ministry, but from his family too.

"Ah," Professor McGonagall said, looking towards the classroom door with a warm smile. "Welcome back, Mr. Lupin."

Sirius swivelled around in his seat to see his friend walking through the door of the classroom, looking weary. He took his seat opposite Sirius and gave him a weak smile.

"Hi," he croaked.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sirius asked. He couldn't understand why on Earth Remus always looked so ill and tired after his visits to the hospital to see his sick mother. He supposed it was just the trauma of seeing his mother in that state.

"I'm great," Remus said, forcing a smile. "What are we learning?"

"How to turn a toad into a stick," Peter said sarcastically, flinging his stick across the classroom in frustration. It hit the wall hard and dropped to the floor.

"PETER!" James said, looking horrified. "That's a toad! If that toad dies, you'll have its blood on your hands."

"Sticks don't bleed," Peter pointed out, rolling his eyes and retrieving the stick.

"How's your mum?" Sirius asked Remus, who was just taking his wand out. He could see the change in Remus's expression as the topic came up. It happened every time, and Sirius felt bad every time. Remus's face would go very pale and he would look upset. Sirius didn't mean to upset him, but he was hoping his mother would get better. He hated to see one of his best friends in this much pain all of the time.

"She's... the same," Remus said slowly, avoiding Sirius's eyes. "No change in her condition."

"I'm sorry," Sirius said, reaching out to touch his hand comfortingly. Remus looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks," he replied weakly.

**##**

Sirius headed down through one of the secret passageways he and his friends had discovered the year previous, and he eventually found himself reaching the basement of Honeydukes sweet shop. He quietly sneaked up the stairs and creaked the door open slightly. Seeing that the coast was clear, he slipped through the door and attempted to look busy, browsing through the sweets.

He picked up a bar of Honeydukes finest chocolate and a blood pop, and took them to the counter, handing over his galleons to the man behind the counter.

"Thanks," he said to the man, smiling and leaving the shop. He brought the bar of chocolate up to his nose and scrunched it up in disgust. How could people eat this stuff? He would never understand humans. Or Remus, even. Remus was addicted to these things.

When it came to eating, vampires only needed blood to survive. They could eat human food, but it tasted strange to them. Sirius would eat with the rest of his friends to keep up his act, but most of the food he ate, he didn't find tasty.

Sirius opened his blood pop and slipped it into his mouth.

He waited a while outside Honeydukes, until he could see that the shop keeper was busy doing stock counts or something. Sirius slipped silently into the shop and snuck through the back to his trapdoor.

**##**

When Sirius entered the dormitory again that night after returning from Hogsmeade, James was already asleep, snoring annoyingly loud. Peter was nowhere to be seen – probably raiding the kitchens, and Remus was lying on his bed reading a book.

"You're back," Remus said as Sirius walked in.

"Yeah. Snuck into Hogsmeade."

"Why?" Remus asked suspiciously. Sirius sat down on the edge of Remus's bed and smiled warmly.

"To get you some chocolate of course," he replied, handing the chocolate bar to his friend, who took it excitedly.

"Thanks, Sirius," he said, opening the chocolate and offering Sirius some. Sirius shook his head of course, and Remus began eating.

"Just wanted you to feel better," Sirius said. "I hate seeing you like this."

Remus smiled again. "Thanks for caring. It means a lot."

"Anything for you, Rem."

Sirius hated to admit that he liked Remus the best. James was his best friend of course and Peter was great, but with Remus there was something more. The way Remus smiled at him and the way Sirius felt when Remus touched him...

Merlin, sometimes Sirius really believed he could be gay.

**##**

When Peter, James and Remus were sleeping that night, Sirius heard a light tapping on the window by his bed. He slid out of bed and tip-toed over to the window. His owl was sitting outside with a letter in its mouth. He opened the window quickly and removed the letter.

Feeling excited to read his parents' response, Sirius unfolded the letter:

'_Dear Sirius,_

_I was delighted when I received your letter. I am so proud that your Father and I have trained you so well to recognise that one of them is there. I am also disgusted that there is one living right near Hogwarts. It's extremely disturbing._

_Your Father will be dropping you and your brother off some silver axes tomorrow at 12pm outside the Hog's Head. Be there to collect them. He will shrink them so you can put them into your bags and you can make them bigger again at the Full Moon. _

_I can't wait to hear that my sons have killed the beast._

_As always, I love you and am so very proud._

_Your Mother._

_Xxx'_

**###**


End file.
